Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Features and Events
We have different wiki events that are subjected to happen any time than you would expect. Click on any of the tabber sections to view the different sets of information for each wiki feature/event. |-|User Promotion = User Promotion is an event where a certain user will be promoted to a certain local staff position. Below are the following guidelines in promotion: *If the founder or more than one local staff member has decided that a user should be promoted to a certain position, then a highlighted thread must be made stating valid reasons why that user must be promoted and a voting should be held for the community to decide if the user should be promoted or not. **Local staff members are only ones who are allowed to choose which users should be promoted. Regular users are still free to vote according to their decision or what they think. **To all local staff members, if you want a certain user to be promoted, make sure that they are not marked "INACTIVE" in their profile masthead before the creation of a promotion thread or else the thread will result in getting immediately closed. **One user at a time when a promotion thread is held . *Make sure that one of the main reasons for having a user promoted is that the user has complied with the requirements. **If the user has not complied with even a single requirement, the promotion thread will be immediately closed. *The voting will last for two days. After two days, if the user gets more support votes, then the user will be promoted. If the user gets more oppose votes, then the user will not be promoted. If the user gets more neutral votes, then the promotion thread will be kept open until either the support or oppose votes win it all. *If the user who is a subject for the promotion--or what we can call "Promotee"--states that he or she is not willing to be part of the local staff members of this wiki, then the promotion thread will be closed and the promotion will not continue. |-|Article of the Month = Article of the Month is a monthly event whereas users vote for the article will serve as the featured article for each month. This feature's sole purpose is to attract other contributors and let the featured articles be recognized by others. Featured articles will be displayed in the Main Page. The following requirements are dictated below: *'GUIDELINES IN NOMINATING AN ARTICLE:' **The page should be of mainspace type. This simply means that it should be an article and not a user subpage, or even a template, hence the word "article" in the "Article of the Month". **The article must obviously not violate the rules. ***Any article that will violate the rules will be subject to immediate deletion and clearly won't be counted as part of the articles that are up for nomination. **The article must be complete and not in a work-in-progress state. ***You will know that an article is a work-in-progress if the is tagged with the article template or if the article author(s) has/have stated that the article is incomplete. *'ARTICLE SELECTION:' **Four different articles from different users will be subjected for nomination for the users to choose one article that they think should be the featured article of the month. **You may only vote for one article. The moment you decided to vote for a different article, then that vote of yours will count as final. **The author(s) cannot vote for their own articles. **You may not vote for more than one article from the same page author(s). **The article that will receive largest number of votes will win as the featured page for the month. ***In case there is a tie, then the voting will continue until any of the article with the same number of votes has increased more than the other articles. |-|Occasional Wiki Appearance Change = Monthly Wiki Appearance Change is a special feature in where this wiki's appearance change depending on the global special day that occurs on a specific month. The following below is a list of the theme of the wiki appearance for each month: *'January' - New Year's Day *'February' - Valentine's Day *'March' - Default *'April' - Default *'May' - Easter *'June' - Default *'July' - Default *'August' - Default *'September' - Default *'October' - Halloween *'November' - Default *'December' - Christmas